


A Chill Ran Down Her Spine

by reallySolidSnake



Category: BlazBlue, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallySolidSnake/pseuds/reallySolidSnake
Summary: Fates cross in the midst of the Cross Tag Tournament, when NOL Major Jin Kisaragi has a chance encounter with snow queen of team RWBY, Weiss Schnee.The king and queen of ice find each other alone in the domineering Major's office, and what else could possibly happen when two cryomancer heroes encounter each other?
Kudos: 8





	A Chill Ran Down Her Spine

**A Chill Ran Down Her Spine**

The sound of skin on skin rang out through the office. Jin recoiled against the slap, his head turning sharply to his left. His cheek burned and he could practically feel it turning red as he brought his hand reflexively to feel it. The white-haired girl, standing about one foot shorter than him, looked up to him with fiery eyes betraying her icy personality and powers. She glared up to him with seemingly no regard for the difference in stature or status. Her blue eyes pierced him in a way that Lieutenant Noel Vermillion never dared to even try. He expected himself to be livid, furious, completely enraged, but instead he felt some sort of uncharacteristic shock.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Weiss Schnee accused him, lowering her hand back to her side by her frilly, snow-white skirt. "You have no right to talk about such things, especially to a young lady."

Jin rubbed his cheek, dispelling the stinging heat growing in the pale skin as it reddened. He looked down on the girl, maintaining his icy composure. "You have considerable gall, Ms. Schnee," he muttered, a twinge of anger breaking through her in spite of his best efforts to maintain stoic. "Are you even aware of the position that I hold back in my world?"

"Are you of my own position that I hold?" she leaned in forward, her bust only inches from his chest, and her all the same from his own. "I am an heiress of an extremely powerful and influential Dust enterprise, and have spent my life achieving such great accomplishments that even someone like you could not hold a candle to. But even if I were not of such status, that would give you no right to speak to me in such a manner."

Jin waved his hand dismissively in front of him, shooing her back away from his body. His gloved hands whisked through a single lock of her flowing silver hair. Her icy blue eyes only raged more with rising indignation at the act. "I spend all my life dealing with obstacles such as yourself. Whether you are a peasant or a queen makes no difference to me. Such attitude is not tolerated in my presence, no matter where I may be."

"Your attitude is no better! In fact I'd wager it is just the same, yet moreso! You are insolent pig."

"And you are a spoiled brat clinging to your father's influence to get you through life."

Weiss stepped back, putting on her chest with a gasp at his words. "You are a complete barbarian in a gentleman's skin! You have no respect nor care for anyone beside yourself!"

"Well, at least I have some respect for myself! I see past your high and mighty visage. You profess to be a hero of justice, fighting alongside your friends at every turn. When in reality, you feel as inferior to their skills and virtues as does an ant to a boot." Weiss could not muster even a gasp, her only response being her narrow glare widening into a shocked expression. Jin, however, changed his demeanor from disgraced to incessantly confident. His scowl turned to a cocky grin and he straightened the lapel of his jacket as if flaunting his status to a lowly pauper. "You may have more simpleminded rivals fooled, Ms. Schnee, such as your friend Ruby or my dear brother Ragna, but I am not so easily deceived. I can see past all your walls you put around yourself, the masks you wear day in and day out to appear to those around you that you are a proud and accomplished heiress."

"You know nothing of me or my nature!"

"And your denial is only sweeter entertainment," he crooned, almost singing his words. "I know what it's like to walk around every day wearing a mask, hoping to the gods above that none dare peek beyond your self-made visage. What it's like for the only place to feel safe to be yourself, to let out your personal insecurities and desires for validation, is when you are alone in bed in the small hours of the morning, as you are unable to fall back asleep. You stare into the ceiling, considering what it would be like for someone to come along and take off that mask. What would they say, hm? Would they scorn you? Curse you? Run away in fear, or perhaps laughing all the way at the sorry, lonely little girl you really are."

Jin anticipated another slap to the face, readying his arm to block the strike from his left, taking note of how she is right-handed, but no such strike came. Weiss looked to her feet; what little he could see of her gaze was dark, morose. Some miniscule part of him wondered if he had been too hard on this young woman, but that part was quickly silenced by his natural personality. There was a chair next to Weiss, and she slowly slumped into it, leaning over with her elbows on her legs.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," she muttered quietly, almost imperceptibly. "Except for my father."

"Hmph," replied Jin with a neutral expression and tone. "Rather unbecoming of one's parent. Though I wouldn't really know, as a matter of fact."

"He treated me just like that… every damn day. Until I finally left. I wanted to prove him wrong, I wanted to show him that I was not what he said," she paused, lifting her head back up to look him in the eyes. Two cold, tiny tears flowed down her soft face. "And you."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Jin replied nonchalantly, taking a seat behind his desk. "You do tend to rely heavily on your friends, do you not?"

"Of course not! They're my friends! We rely on each other."

Jin put his feet up on the desk in front of him, crossing his arms as he shook his head, his blond hair flowing side to side. "But I assume that you rely on them far more than they rely on you," he replied with a cold glare and tone. "You know," he continued, "there is no shame in admitting your shortcomings."

"I may not be perfect," she said, standing to her feet defiantly, "but I am far from worthless as you infer, Major Kisaragi! You claim you have such status connections, yet you seem to know nothing about myself or my accomplishments." She turned her nose up in the air, for the first time looking down on the major with a smirk. "You think you're so high and mighty and intelligent, yet you are nothing more than a pompous fool. I would bet you don't even know what pompous means!"

"I beg to differ!" Jin stood to his feet, pointing a finger at the girl. "I have accomplished more than most men can dream of, all on my own! Any who get in my way are crushed immediately and dispassionately, and those who stand beside me rise above any of their wildest dreams."

Weiss leaned back on her heel as she looked up to the blond young man, her smirk only growing in conceit. "So you say you can increase one's status, do you not?"

"I do not simply _say_ , Miss Schnee, but I guarantee it," he smirked down at her in turn. "Not everyone can achieve accomplishments worthy of the annals of history all on their own. Some of the less gifted require men such as myself to pull them from the muck and into their true potential."

Weiss put a hand to her mouth and began to laugh indignantly. To which Jin responded by crinkling his nose and looking down on her in disgust. "You talk as if you think yourself a god, Major. How foolhardy can one be?"

"Foolhardy?!" Jin exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest as if being caught in a humiliating act. "Is it truly foolhardy for one to their true worth? Your insinuation of such only confirms my deduction that you, Weiss Schnee, are not but a spoiled brat riding the coattails of your betters."

Weiss had an inclination to completely explode in wrath at the man, but instead maintained some composure as her smirk stretched into a Cheshire grin. She did not realize it until her arm was half through the motion, but it was then that she noticed herself bringing her hand to Jin's cheek once again. However, there was no sound of skin slapping against skin, for in one swift motion, so fast she could not even see it, the Major caught her hand out of the air. While she was partially knocked off balance, Jin remained completely still, as if only touched by a gentle spring breeze.

The Major looked down on her with a piercing, powerful gaze. While to some, his expression would be completely blank, Weiss felt a sudden change in the atmosphere, the very air around her seemed to be frozen still as this man gazed down directly into her eyes.

"You have a habit of striking back against those that challenge your perception of yourself," he muttered. "Those kinds of actions, that sort of attitude…" Weiss had not noticed it yet, but Jin was slowly leaning inward, closer to her face. She felt as if his eyes were piercing through her like the katana he wielded in every battle. "… are liable to get you in trouble," he said in a near whisper. She could feel his hot breath on her face, focused at her lips. The heiress tried to say something, anything to regain some control of the situation, but her mouth felt dry, her throat hoarse. No sound came through save for a quiet gasp.

Jin's eyes lowered, though she could not see it from her angle. What she did notice, however, was the Major's right hand coming around and gently meeting her back as the grip of his left hand on her wrist grew ever so slightly tighter. The world seemed to freeze around her as she felt his warm breath on her lips. Her eyes widened fully as the heated sensation both outside and, strangely, inside increased. Then, she felt his surprisingly soft lips connect with her own. Despite every logical cell in her brain telling her no, demanding she stop this now, her lips parted against his, inviting them to truly connect.

The first thing she notice about the kiss was the distinct, sharp taste of mint on his lips. Despite his being always in contact with ice and the cold, his lips were surprisingly soft and tender. Perhaps he wore lips balm? That would explain how his lips felt so healthy, and the not at all unpleasant taste.

Jin's mind and senses, however, were occupied with different thoughts and sensations. While Weiss' lips were in fact soft as rose petals in bloom, it was the display of power he had enacted that was what truly drove him forward to deepen the kiss. While his lips pressed in deeper against hers, even gracing them with his tongue, he was laughing to himself internally regarding just how simple this whole process was. Being able to read a person like an open book was a skill he was extremely proud of, perhaps too much so, and a part of him had hoped for more of a challenge when it came to seducing the heiress. But he would be lying to himself if he said that there was not some more primal pride he derided from being able to bring her in for a kiss so quickly.

Jin applied more pressure to Weiss' back, bringing their bodies together. He felt the softness of her bust against his chest, taking mental note of her modest yet still surprising size. Weiss groaned into his mouth, a combination or protest and likely embarrassment. The Major found it cute that she was still fighting her instincts.

While Jin pressed further into her lips, Weiss' mind was abuzz with contradicting, frenzied and hazy thoughts. She knew this was ridiculous, invasive, and all together inappropriate, but there was deftness with the way he kissed her that roused her instincts to continue on with this nonsense. He applied pressure to her lips in intervals, seemingly at random in order to keep her off guard. He would kiss her deeply once for three seconds, then back off and simply give her two quick pecks, as if their lips were dancing together in a ballroom. Every time she would try to meet his attacks, he knew exactly when to back off to maintain control and give her no leeway to gain any ground. When she pressed in, Jin would lighten his kiss. When she backed off to reassess her approach, the Major would dive in and kiss her passionately, forcefully. He ambushed her over and over, sending her senses reeling. All she could think about was how adept her was at this, how he seemed to read her every move and thought. It infuriated her, but drove her to only try harder.

This first encounter was starting to bore the Major. He was almost disappointed in how Weiss put up such little fight against him. But then again, he did have a habit of playing with his food. He decided this may be a good time to enact another powerplay.

Jin let go of Weiss' hand and her back, and in one swift motion, brought both of them to the back of her thighs, immediately below her buttocks. He pressed into them against her large skirt and squeezed her thighs tightly. They were soft, and surprisingly full-figured. Naturally due to her always wearing a skirt, Jin had never gotten a proper look or feel for the woman's figure in the lower half of her body, and this new revelation only encouraged him to continue on at a quicker pace.

When Jin's hands made contact with Weiss' legs, she yelped in a girlishly high pitch into his mouth, though did not move to stop him. She felt him begin to grope and knead at her legs, and could not stop herself from shivering at the sensation. Her hands now free, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. There was no way he'd be able to pull away from this one, and she had to regain _some_ bit of control. In order to do that, she parted his lips with her tongue and began slowly exploring his warm mouth. She felt his breath catch and could not stifle the smirk that creeped to her face as she continued to make out with him. At least she now had one point in this little game.

Jin secretly enjoyed her newfound confidence, and decided that one advance against him was a trivial loss. He had a perfect way to turn the table back in his favor immediately. In one perfectly synchronous motion, Jin titled his back to escape Weiss' onslaught and dug his hands further into her thighs. In the brief moment of surprise for Weiss, her tongue still outside her mouth, Jin lifted her into the air with a similar smirk to her own. On reflex to maintain balance, Weiss wrapped her legs around his waist, then glared down at him upon realizing what he had done.

In a breathy, panting voice, she said, "That was a dirty trick, Major."

"There's no such thing as a dirty fight," Jin replied. "Oh, you're just adorable when you're mad." Weiss tried to reply in spite of her flustered thoughts, but she was once again soundly outplayed when Jin leaned into her face, placed a deep kiss on her left cheek, and then moved down to her neck. Weiss groaned in her throat as his lips made contact with her neck, moving down to her collarbone as he continued to knead and grope her thighs. Her position of being lifted up by Jin allowed the Major to apply even more pressure on her legs, increasing the sensations that continue to fog up her mind.

"D-damn you," she muttered, closing her eyes. She lowered her head to help him kiss deeper, each peck giving her shivers, and each deep embrace clouding her senses further. "You think that… you're so great, don't you?" she whispered into his ear. "You think you're so strong and mighty. It's—" she was cut off when she felt Jin nip her on the neck, making her breath catch and eliciting a small moan from her. "Oh, fuck you, Jin…"

"Whatever I think," he replied as he gave her legs another hard squeeze, "does not define my greatness. It is what everyone else perceives of me that defines my stature." His lips worked their way back up her neck until they met Weiss' again. She eagerly reciprocated. Jin then pulled away, looking deep into her eyes as Weiss' slowly opened to look at him. "What do you really think of me now, Ms. Schnee?"

"The same as ever," she muttered. "You're a scoundrel in an officer's uniform. Nothing more."

"Then perhaps you require more convincing." Jin wheeled around on his heels and effortlessly lowered Weiss down onto his desk. She was furious that he had outplayed her once again, but her arms remained wrapped around him, as did her legs. She then felt a dampness in her lower regions that only made her more angry.

Weiss shook her head to regain some focus, trying desperately to save her composure. "Well?" she asked defiantly. "What will you do now then? I shudder to wonder what thoughts are going through your head right now." Jin licked and smacked his lips dispassionately before answering. _Now he's taunting me,_ thought Weiss.

"You still think me a scoundrel, Miss Schnee," he remarked. "An imposter to this uniform? Well, one does not ascend to such high status without considerable skill. If I must, I shall prove to you that I possess skills and talents alike worthy of my title."

"You can try all you want, but nothing could ever get me to change my mind about you."

Jin responded with a devious chuckle. Weiss felt her confidence begin to drop further. "You have determination, I'll give you that." Jin leaned in once again, still wearing his same confident grin while Weiss glare lowered more. "And it is such determination and confidence that is so much sweeter to _break_."

Weiss had taken note of his speed minutes ago, but even she was surprised as Jin's head ducked downward, disappearing under her skirt. She recognized what was happening, what was about to happen. This allowed to cover her mouth to suppress the embarrassed but excited squeal that shot up her throat as she felt Jin's soft lips make long, lingering contact with her damp white lace panties, pressing hard into her womanhood.

Weiss' legs tensed up, her thighs tightening around Jin's head, which she could no longer see under her skirt. She felt his hot breath against her lower regions, only increasing her arousal as she began to writhe and squirm on the desk. It creaked under her soft rear as she continued to hold her hand over her mouth, trying to preserve any dignity she had left. She constantly moaned and groaned into her palm as Jin kissed, licked and pressed into her most sensitive region, but another squeal erupted from within her as she felt two fingers slide under her crotch and start rubbing at her as the Major continued to fellate her.

"Oh my _god_ ," she moaned into her hand. "Y-you – you little bastard." She heard Jin chuckle cockily to himself again under her skirt, and then just as quickly as he had started, she felt his lips pull away from her still clothed pussy. She groaned in aroused frustration as his fingers remained under her but stopped moving as well.

Jin's head then appeared back out from under her skirt. He took in the sight of her flushed cheeks, her hand covering her mouth as her legs relaxed slightly. She was panting, breathing heavily as she looked down at him. "You enjoyed that," he said.

Weiss looked away sheepishly. Jin knew his plan was working swimmingly. "W-why…" she began. "Why did you stop?" she whispered.

"For just that," he smirked. "I wanted to hear you ask before I continued."

Weiss' eyes widened once again. "Oh my god, you are _evil_ ," she groaned.

"Fine, if you don't want me to keep going…" Jin rolled her eyes at her as he started to slowly, torturously so, pull his fingers out from under Weiss' crotch. Her reaction was immediate and expected, yet still all together entertaining. She wrapped her legs around his head again and put her weight forward on her body to trap his fingers under her damp womanhood.

"No!" she blurted out. "No, no! I, uh… oh, dammit! I can't believe I just said that."

"What was that?" Jin looked back at her innocently. "You do want me to keep going?"

Weiss glowered at him, causing his smile to grow wider. He knew he could just wait for her to get so frustrated she would ask anyway, but the Major knew a better way to elicit a stronger response from her. He started to rub her again slowly, but increased in speed and pressure quickly. She tensed up and moaned lustfully on contact. _All too easy._

Jin then began to kiss her neck once again as he rubbed her off, listening intently to her moans and whimpers. It was as if he was being serenaded by a siren; her voice was light, lustful with a hint of innocence. While his trousers had been tight for minutes by now, hearing her desire come through in such a harmonious way made him much more aware of hos his manhood threatened to burst out of his pants. It was uncomfortable, but he was enjoying it all the same.

"Go ahead," he whispered to her in a husky voice as he kissed her. "Say you want it. You will only receive if you ask."

"Uh, I…" she trailed off, moaning again as Jin angled his hand upward to apply better pressure. Weiss knew she was losing, both control of the situation and herself. Her body was screaming at her to give in, to shout from the rooftops that she needed his tongue on her pussy as much as she needed to breathe. But she also felt she would not be able to look at herself again should she give in so hard. Weiss began grinding herself against Jin's hand, finding a sound rhythm immediately. She knew his fingers were already slick, she could feel it even with her panties still on.

The Major then curled his fingers backward against her and nipped at her neck once again. Her instincts took over her more logical mind immediately.

"I _need_ it," Weiss moaned into his ear. "Oh god, I need it…"

"What do you need?" Jin whispered back, his own voice growing more husky and breathy as he spoke. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you… down there… right _now._ " She grinded against his fingers harder and pulled on his neck, bringing his head closer to her. She nipped and kissed at his ear as she huffed and groaned. "Please, get under my skirt. Take off my panties. Please, go down on me. I want to feel your tongue on me, _in_ me. Stop teasing me, please! I need it! Are you happy now, Kisaragi? I need it now!"

Jin pulled back from her neck once again, and to Weiss' unspoken glee, his overconfident smirk now seemed more lustful. Even his pale, stone cold face was becoming flush like hers. The Major nodded slowly. "You now may receive, since you asked so nicely."

Weiss fought with every fiber of her being to keep herself from smiling at the prospect of Jin finally eating her out. Her body trembled with anticipation, her core felt hot, sweat accumulated on her forehead and shoulders. She had given in, yes, but there was simply no stopping her body's desires anymore. She was almost shaking with excitement now.

Jin lowered himself once again and his head disappeared under her skirt. He kissed her over her panties twice more, his fingers slowing down until they came out from under her. Jin then took the hem of Weiss' panties in his mouth and started tugging lightly, signaling to her his intentions. The heiress leaned back and lifted her legs more to accommodate him, allowing him to slowly pull her panties off her with his teeth.

Weiss heard her soaked panties drop to the floor beneath her, then felt the chilly air on her now exposed womanhood. That chill was then dispelled by the heat of Jin's breath against her, causing a chill to run up her entire her body. Every inch of her ignited as she felt that first kiss on her lower lips.

Weiss threw her head back with a powerful moan as Jin began to make out slowly and deliberately with her flower. She gripped the edge of the desk till her knuckles went white, her legs once again wrapping around Jin's neck. He loved the feeling of her thighs pressed against him, and also loved the taste of her most secret area. He could hear her moans, muffled under the cover of her skirt as he ceased teasing her and applied more pressure to her flower.

Weiss squirmed and writhed as a powerful heat welled up in her lower regions. Jin used his tongue adeptly, skillfully, in ways no one ever had with her. She hated that she felt impressed by him, but that logical part of her personality was fading fast into a sea of arousal.

"You're… You're so good at that," she muttered. "How are you so good at this?" Naturally, Jin did not reply verbally, given how busy his mouth was. Instead, he felt a better response would be to pay attention to a spot her had deliberately neglected. A little white bud at the top of her lower lips. The Major had made a point to get as close as he could to her clitoris without actually stimulating it until now as to torture her further, but he was in need of release as well, and his patience wore thin. He pulled back for just a moment, then brought his mouth to her bud, giving it a long, had kiss with his lips and tongue.

The response was immediate as Weiss' thighs threatened to crush his head, every muscle in her body tensing in symphony. She threw her head back with a long moan of pure lust and desire. Her mind went blank and her fingers clenched so tight around the edge of the desk she was liable to break off a piece of it. He did not simply tease her now, but assaulted her most sensitive spot with kisses and licks, deep and rough as they were. She writhed about in place, her legs pulling Jin's mouth deeper into her vagina. He kissed her lips and clitoris as passionately as he would have a life-long lover, making her moan with even more intensity.

"Oh god, yes… Yes!" she cried out. "Eat me out, kiss me. Heh, at least you seem good for something – Ah!" Her attempt at a taunt was interrupted when Jin gave her a nip on her clit, feeling like someone had just given her an electrical shock through her whole body. The Major was not playing nice even when he was being a gentleman.

Jin's patience was now out, and he needed to get things moving along. He had the perfect surprise planned for just that. "Hold on," he muttered.

"Uh, wha…?" Weiss could not hear him clearly as he was still under her skirt, but she then understood fully. Jin pushed against her so she lay on her back on the desk and proceeded to please her with even more fervor. "What are you – Oh my _god!_ " she moaned so loud she brought one hand to her face, but another went to Jin's head. She pushed his face into her pussy, and he surprisingly complied by offering ravenous kisses to her flower.

"Jin," she muttered between moans, "I think I'm… I'm gonna…" Jin replied by bearing down wholeheartedly on her clitoris, her lower lips completely soaked with her juices, and he loved every second of it. "I'm gonna _cuuuum!_ " Weiss pushed Jin down with all her might as that intoxicating heat exploded within her, and out of her. More juices leaked out of her, almost spraying into Jin's mouth as she let out a combination of a moan and a scream. Her eyes snapped shut as she climaxed in his mouth, her hand held his hair through her skirt in a vice grip. All the world faded away for a few moments as Weiss Schnee lost herself in a body shaking orgasm.

She was not entirely aware of how long her orgasm lasted, or how long she spent sprawled out in the afterglow. It was the now almost unfamiliar feeling of her pussy being left unattended that brought her back to reality. She looked over herself, chest rising and falling as she tried to gain her breath. That awkwardness she had felt earlier was now all but gone. At least until she saw Jin standing over her with a self-satisfied smirk, and a prominent bulge in his pants.

The Major licked his wet lips with a grin, an act she found both off-putting and strangely sexy. "Am I still a scoundrel?" he asked.

"I think… the jury is out for now," Weiss replied slowly.

"That's good, because I naturally require repayment." He spoke as casually as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation. "You will repay me, will you not?"

"Is that even a choice?"

"I am merely asking because I already know the answer. I simply want to hear you say it."

Played like a fiddle once again, Weiss found herself in the palm of Jin's hand. Her mind told her she had completely lost their little game, but her body said otherwise. That orgasm she just experienced felt like the sweetest, most satisfying of victories. And Weiss Schnee was nothing if not an honorable woman. All debts must be repayed, lest they return to haunt you.

"Fine," Weiss finally said, "I will repay you."

"I knew it," Jin nodded. "These pants were getting way too damn tight anyway."

Weiss looked down on reflex, noticing a profound bulge in the Major's trousers. She had half a mind to be disgusted at the thought of this man enjoying taking advantage of her, but instead her nether regions spiked in heat for a brief moment upon realizing that he truly was turned on by her. At least, she hoped it was her he was turned on by, and not just the domineering reality of the situation.

"Well?" Jin asked her with that same Cheshire grin. "Aren't you going to do the honors? Because I will not be reciprocating any more to you until I have received compensation for my efforts."

"Does that mean you intend to please me more, Major?" Weiss asked in a surprisingly teasing voice.

"Quit your yapping, Ms. Schnee," Jin chided her. "There are better uses for your tongue at this moment than teasing."

Weiss huffed and put on a playful pout. "You brute."

Jin put his fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. Weiss felt her legs and exposed womanhood quiver at his powerplay. "A brute would not be so kind as to take the first turn," he whispered. "I am a gentleman through and through, though my generosity does not constitute charity, Weiss. You think yourself a lady of honor?" He leaned in beside her head and kissed her ear, enjoying her girlish gasp in response. "Then show me that honor, Weiss."

He whispered those words in a sensual, hypnotic rhythm. His smooth, commanding voice, his breathy, sultry tone. It all rang in her ears over and over, reverberating in her mind. With a weak nod, Weiss got off the desk and slowly knelt before Jin. Now she stared at his proud tent, jutting forward as if taunting her to reveal it. The Major crossed his arms as he looked down at her. With such a display, Weiss half expected him to start impatiently tapping his feet. It would certainly fit his personality, but she knew that any attempts to hide his excitement would be for naught. Jin had already made her say she wanted him, now she was determined to make him admit the same. He could stand high and mighty all he liked, but Weiss would make him admit that the Major _needed_ her.

Weiss took hold of Jin's black leather belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it off his blue trousers. She then found the clip of his pants and undid that as well, finally pulling his trousers down to his ankles. Jin discarded his pants as Weiss got to take in a more complete sight of his bulge now that he was only in his underwear, worn tighter on him than most boxer shorts. But what truly caught the heiress' gaze was his… _size,_ apparent even in only his boxers. With a sense of awkwardness she knew Jin was adoring, Weiss slowly pulled down his underwear to fully reveal the Major to herself.

There it was, standing at attention like a military officer, fittingly. It was cut, smooth, pale, but also thick enough to compliment his length. He was far from monstrous, or even huge, but she was even more turned on at that. Weiss figured Jin's cock had to be just under eight inches now, meaning while it could penetrate her to her most secret, pleasurable point, it would not hurt her or cause her discomfort. But the more she gazed on it, the less eloquent her thoughts became. Even his balls seemed smooth and enticing.

_His cock is perfect,_ she thought simply. Crass and uncouth, yes, but it encapsulated exactly how she felt about Jin's rod. Weiss did not notice how her eyes widened at the sight, but Jin did. He smirked at her infatuation and chuckled in his throat.

Weiss' lips parted by a fraction of an inch, images of herself pleasing the Major orally dancing in her head. She gave the head of his rod a light, fleeting fairy kiss, hoping deep down that even such little affection would rouse a response from Jin. Alas, no such thing came to pass. He did not shudder, nor groan, nor even flinch. Did he perhaps have such control over herself, she thought. But this notion was only partially true, as Jin had to focus on keep his leg from shaking at her kiss. He did not want her to gain too much confidence too quickly.

Weiss pressed another, slightly deeper kiss on his head, then did the same on the left side of his shaft. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment as she took in his scent, the heat coming off his body. Her mind was becoming a haze as she felt enticed to kiss his cock more, becoming entranced by the feeling. Her still lightly swollen pussy lubricated itself further as she worked her ministrations along his manhood.

Jin let out a light hiss as Weiss' lips reached his hilt, her lower lip connecting with his balls. His pelvis thrusted outward an inch and he was no longer able to control the shaking in his leg. His reaction brought Weiss brought back from what felt like a hypnosis, and she felt a strange wisp of pride rise up within her. But instead of administering some taunt or jab at the Major's compulsions, Weiss kissed his cock again, retracing her path back up his shaft, this time from the other side. Her eyes were closed as she took in his taste, even succumbing to her mind's insistence on letting her tongue take in his flavor. _Heavenly_ , she thought as her thighs and womanhood quivered under her.

When she reached the head again, she gave it a deep, loving kiss and a long, sensuous lick. Jin's response was immediate and thrilling, as he arched his head back and groaned in throat; a sound that then turned to more of an appreciative growl. Weiss kissed him again, prompting a similar response. She had half a mind to continue teasing him, but some submissive aspect of her personality she hitherto had repressed was screaming at her as she stared at his cock. _Do it_ , her addled mind insisted. _You need it. Suck his perfect cock. You need to taste him._

Weiss swallowed nervously, but these nerves changed to thoughts of her instead swallowing his seed, and she could not help but let out a low moan of satisfaction at the near thought. She looked up to Jin with bright, innocent eyes. The Major met her gaze immediately, looking down on her impatiently as his chest rose and fell heavily. "Am I doing well, Major?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Jin smirked down at her. "Not bad, at best," he taunted, though the breathy voice with which he spoke betrayed him. "You will need to try harder than that for a… good assessment."

"Assessment?" asked Weiss as she lightly kissed his dick again. "I am not some subordinate of yours, Kisaragi. You cannot _assess_ me on anything."

_Shit,_ thought Jin. _A good reversal._ "I was simply playing up the roles," he replied, his smirk fading back his neutral scowl.

Weiss giggled girlishly. "I know," she nodded, and licked Jin's shaft, cradling it with her tongue. The Major's breath caught in his throat again, much to Weiss' delight. "I was simply enjoying your annoyance."

"Ergh," Jin groaned. "Damn brat."

"Brat? Oh yes, that is what you called me earlier. Well, as accurate as that may be right now, Major Kisaragi, I am not fond of being called such childish things. To prove you wrong," she leaned in forward, letting out her heated breath on his sensitive head, "I will prove to you that I am, indeed, a woman."

Jin arched his head and back once more the instant he felt the beautiful, all-encompassing heat of Weiss' mouth bear down on his cock. She slowly began to slide her mouth along his shaft, taking in the taste, texture and feel of every inch of his rod. _It's… it's divine,_ she said to herself. The size was perfect for her. He was certainly no legend when it came to sheer size, but his girth was enough to comfortably fill her mouth without hurting her jaw, and she soon found that his length was the perfect challenge for a headstrong, determined young woman such as herself.

Slowly, both to tease the Major and for her own benefit, she rode her mouth along his shaft, uncharacteristically determined to take his entire length into her mouth. She ran her tongue along his cock as she took him in, but did not begin to suck yet. She enjoyed Jin's aroused shivering as she simply took him into her mouth and began to lick. She let out a light moan in her mouth, causing Jin's dick to vibrate. His mouth went slack as a groan welled up from his throat and his eyes shut tightly. The Major's noises of arousal only encouraged Weiss more.

With one last long lick, Weiss began to suck, at which Jin showed his gratitude by slowly pumping forth his slim hips. For about a minute, though neither were keeping track at all, this continued on. Weiss felt that hypnotic sensation overcome her again as she sucked Jin off, her head bobbing back and forth in perfect rhythm with his thrusting involuntarily, reflexively. She would moan onto his dick every few seconds, enjoying the taste and sensations such an act brought her. The Major, on the other hand, was still trying his hardest to maintain his icy composure, though such a thing grew both difficult and exhausting, distracting him from the pleasure he felt in his loins. He gripped the edge of the desk with his fingers tightly, watching Weiss' head move along his shaft.

Then their eyes met, his cock still in her mouth.

Weiss stopped moving for a moment, with Jin taking in the sight of half-lidded, pale eyes above her loving lips. There was no animosity or condescension in her gaze, nor in his. They almost felt like… equals. Jin expected this thought to be revolting to himself, but instead he put a hand on Weiss' head, feeling her soft hair on his skin, their gaze never breaking. He moved her forward toward his hilt, and she glided along silently, her cheeks flushed. "Mmm," she moaned as she reached the base, hardly even blinking her large eyes. Jin moved her head back again slowly, and once again she complied with no resistance.

They found their rhythm again, Jin guiding her all the way. The submission was tantalizing to Weiss, and the dominance invigorating to Jin. "You're really good at this," he muttered on reflex in a husky voice. Weiss did not respond verbally, but instead licked his cock in her mouth and sucked at the same time, letting the slightest moan reverberate in her throat for added sensation.

For another minute, Weiss orally pleased Jin exactly to his guidance, though her aroused mind was aware enough to sense that he was not simply using her. He was feeling out what she was most comfortable with using her body's reactions, and then finding the best way to adhere to them while still extracting his own pleasure from it.

Then Weiss felt something different: a throb. His manhood twitched and throbbed in her mouth, and when Jin normally grunt low in his throat, he instead let out a higher-pitched gasp, his voice sounding almost boyish. His breath caught and his eyes snapped shut while his grip on her hair tightened. Weiss felt exhilarated. _Is he gonna cum? Am I making him cum? In… my mouth? I don't want that, that's disgusting and debasing… Right?_ While her mind thought of a dozen excuses as to not take his seed in her mouth, her womanhood's quivering and heat brought forth an entirely different argument. _I wonder what it tastes like…_

"Ergh!" Jin exclaimed, his body tensing and his manhood throbbing again. "Weiss, I…" _He's gonna say it. Oh my god, he's gonna say it!_ "I'm gonna cum…" It was nearly a whisper as he said it, but Weiss' eyes lit up all the same. But then he stopped. He stopped moving completely. With a grunt, he slowly removed his cock from her mouth, to her surprising dismay.

"W-wait," she sputtered out, his taste still fresh on her tongue, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Jin replied quickly, shaking his head and causing his long, full hair to flow around him in a way all too attractive to Weiss. "You didn't do anything wrong." He got to his feet awkwardly, lifting Weiss up with him. He looked into her eyes, and there she saw it. As plain as day, it was there in his gaze: lust. She straddled him in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before he turned them both around and laid her down on the bed with surprising deftness. Jin looked deep into her eyes, and Weiss could see that heated lust she had noticed only build in his gaze, as clear as if his eyes were a window into his soul. "I want to do finish this properly," Jin murmured.

Weiss arched her back slightly as the Major softly attacked her neck once again, his cock grinding against her crotch. Not wanting to her Major to be left out completely, she hugged Jin tighter and nipped at his ear while kissing his cheek and jaw. Weiss then realized the problem that was about to arise from the situation and sat herself up quickly to Jin's brief confusion. Slowly, she removed her dress and lingerie, revealing her snow white form to him. Jin gazed upon her full breasts, his eyes traveling from her chest down to her damp womanhood. He was obviously enticed, making Weiss feel very womanly indeed.

She then brought him in for a deep kiss, exploring Jin's mouth with her tongue before pulling back. "I am ready," she said, "if you are."

Jin's first reaction was a shallow nod before he took hold of her hips and pulled her close to him. Weiss felt his rod brush against her lower lips, causing her to shiver. "I am," he breathed deeply. "And I knew you've been ready for a while. That's why," he lowered her down again, "I wanted to save my finish for this."

They kissed once again, though not with rampant lust. Their lips met slowly, passionately, as if dancing together in a refined fairytale waltz whence the world fades away around them, and all that is left is music and themselves. Weiss nearly forgot about the coming event for a moment, but was reminded when she felt Jin stiffen against her once again. To signal that it was their time, she arched her pelvis upward to allow him easier access, which he took advantage of with confidence but respect for her. Slowly and steadily he entered her, stretching her out and filling her completely. Her wet lips parted for him smoothly and eagerly, and she moaned in a high pitch as he hilted himself in her.

Half-lidded, she looked up to Jin as Weiss felt herself go flush, her entire body growing hot and tingling. They felt enraptured by each other in an instant, their connection both physical and metaphysical. Jin then moved himself backward, and then forward once again, repressing his desire to let go all at once. Weiss moved in rhythm with him, slowly arching herself upward to bring his whole length into her, then lowering herself to allow a reset.

"I feel you," she whispered before crooning. "I feel you so much…"

"I feel you too… it's warm, and tight…"

"Enjoy it." Weiss' hands fell at her sides, her breasts on full display for him. She closed her eyes as Jin took hold of her soft thigh with one hand and used that to steady himself as he began to thrust harder. He breathed deeply, grunting over her as Weiss let out a pleasantly startled yelp that turned into a lusty moan. Her body began to heat up, starting in the bottom of her belly and working its way up to her chest, out to her fingers, and up to her head.

"Oh god," she groaned, not even completely aware of whether she was speaking aloud or not. "I'm _melting…_ It feels so _good…_ "

For another minute, they continued in deeply passionate lust. Then Weiss felt Jin tense, his hand groping her harder, his voice catching in his throat, and his cock jump inside her. "Weiss…" he groaned, "I need to… to finish…"

"As do I…" Weiss cupped her breasts in her hands, shaking them for her lover. "Need I – I beg again?"

"Yes, you need to!" Jin's eyes narrowed, determination mingling with fiery lust in his gaze. "Beg me for your pleasure, Weiss!"

_I should not, but I cannot stop myself. My mind is a fog, I can think of nothing but him._ "Please, sir… please finish for me," she arched her head back as he thrusted harder, showing his approval. "Give me your pleasure, sir!" she cried out. "Make me cum for you! I need to know I made you cum before I can!" Jin was awash in the act so much that he could not effectively reply, but his heavy breaths and strong thrusts were all the affirmation Weiss needed. "Cum, oh please, sir! Make me _melt for you!_ Release it all in me! Thank you for giving me your pleasure! _"_

Time seemed to stop as she felt the rising heat within her explode throughout her body. She cried out as her eyes rolled back, with one hand moving from her breast to the bedsheet. A line of drool fell from her mouth as she felt Jin twitch, throb, and then release in her. There was a hot fullness in her pussy that only made her pleasured mind more rampant with lust. Jin grunted and roared as well, his eyes shut tight as he was at a blissful loss for breath. All the muscles in his body tightened as he released his seed, enjoying the sound of the heiress giving in and being sent over the edge.

Then it stopped. The world returned once again, and Jin lowered his head in exhaustion, causing his hair to cascade over him. He opened his eyes and saw Weiss' chest rising and falling under him. Her breathing was heavy and labored, her eyes still shut in the afterglow of her orgasm. The Major then removed himself from her opening and fell next to her on the bed.

Panting, he looked up to the ceiling as he tried to regain his senses before he felt a small, silky smooth hand on his muscular chest. He looked over, and saw Weiss, cheeks still red as beets, smiling at him drowsily. "You are skilled, Major," she whispered. "I underestimated you."

Jin looked at her inquisitively, then smiled as well. It was not his normal cocky smirk, but a genuine, pleasant smile. "I think the same of you," he whispered as well, causing Weiss to smile brighter.

"You're a scoundrel, Jin, but you are a gentleman in bed. I did not expect that."

"Nor did I expect a sheltered heiress such as yourself to be so skilled."

"Did you expect me to be so submissive though?"

"Actually," Jin smirked and nodded, "I did."

Weiss giggled and rested her head on his chest, feeling his deep breathing. Jin wrapped an arm around her almost on instinct. "I can't stand you," she muttered with a smile.

"I can't stand you…?"

"…Sir."

Even though it was midday, peaceful sleep soon found them both. Weiss secretly wondered whether her Major would be able to go one more round that night before she left…


End file.
